


Gay/DA Bonus: Why Akali locks the door and why you should leave it that way

by Airgetnyan



Series: Gay/DA [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Irelia an Akali are adopted sisters, K/DA, almost smut but i couldn't resist the memes, is the only relevant one for this, self indulgent memes, set in my own spin on the K/DA universe with some headcanons, still enough for it to be explicit but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airgetnyan/pseuds/Airgetnyan
Summary: Akali and Eve like to indulge themselves behind closed doors. Some people find out the hard way exactly what that entails.





	Gay/DA Bonus: Why Akali locks the door and why you should leave it that way

                          Eve frowned. Akali didn’t like when Eve frowned. Especially not when Eve was planning on putting her in knots that would make a boy scout cream himself. _Or Akali herself, when Eve was finished, she’d been assured._ Still, It hadn’t been more than a minute or so since Eve had arrived in her room, so for her to be frowning this early, things must not have been going according to plan. Akali was about to ask what was wrong, when suddenly Eve’s face lit up.  
“Honey. Why are you still wearing those _pesky clothes?_ Come now, off with them. I can’t be expected to work in such dull conditions. Be a dear and get naked, let me see what I’m working with here.”  
Had it been anyone else making that demand, because there was no doubt that Eve didn’t make requests, _she issued orders,_ Akali would have protested, saying Eve had seen naked just this morning. Instead she found herself methodically removing her clothes, working her way down from her shirt until she was down to nothing but her panties, eyes locked with her girlfriend as Eve took her all in, always seeming to look like she was seeing Akali for the first time, every time. It was thrilling.  
“There, now that’s much better. Good girl.”  
Akali couldn’t help the blush that found its way to her face at Eve’s remark, and Eve only smiled harder, her eyes full of a hunger for Akali that she wasn’t sure she’d be able to sate. As Evelynn walked toward her, she made a small circle around her younger partner, taking in every curve from every angle, appraising her as though she was but a canvas for Eve to make her art with. Not that Akali minded. She knew Eve would never hurt her… not in any of the ways other than she’d asked her to.  
  
                         Finally, seeming satisfied at last, she laid a hand on Akali’s thigh, her usual claws off for the evening, and her familiar touch sending a shiver up Akali’s spine. She ran a lazy circle, dipping up and into the upper regions of her inner thigh. Leaning in, she planted a feather-light kiss on Akali’s lips, locking eyes with her as she finally took the plunge, moving her hand up and placing her finger squarely in the middle of Akali’s panties, tracing upwards to reach the waistband before dipping under them and playing her fingertip lightly across Akali’s lips. She whined. Eve was nothing if not a tease. They both knew she was wet. She wanted this. It was up to Eve to decide when she got it though. Eve knew that. She was taking her time, like she always did. Another finger joined the first, and now Eve leaned in, pushing herself against Akali, the sheer fabric of the top she wore allowing the swell of her breasts to make themselves very well known against Akali’s own.  
“You know honey, I’m not quite sure I know if you want this.,” she whispered, into Akali’s ear. “I think I might need you to tell me.”  
“I want this.” Akali’s reply was instant. “ _I want this, I need this, please.”_  
“Well, well, someone’s eager. But Momma does love her girl eager.”

                         Slowly and delicately withdrawing her fingers, Eve pulled back from Akali, leaving her with a sense of longing that she wasn’t aware could get any stronger, but did as she watched Eve take the fingers she had just used to tease her and lick them clean.  
“You taste good honey, I’ll have to get some more of that later. But for now, we had some plans for the evening, didn’t we? Let me just grab the ropes and we can get sta-”  
Eve’s thought was interrupted as the door, which Akali was so sure she’d locked, suddenly clicked, and was thrown open by none other than-”Spirit’s sake sister, why is your door locked at this hour, I’ve been trying to get you to return my...”  
Irelia paused. This was not the situation she’d expected to see when she’d asked Kai’sa for the spare key to her sister’s room and had been warned that she probably didn’t want to go in there; she’d thought that regardless of whatever mess Akali had managed to make of the room, she could stifle her complaints and simply get what she came for. This was not what she’d come for. At all. To her credit, Eve took this in stride, turning to face Irelia with a grin the like of which ‘devilish’ could only begin to describe.  
“Well, I never expected Kali’s big sister would be interested too. Feel free to join us dear, I brought more than enough rope.”  
The door was slammed shut and clicked locked again before Eve could fully finish her sentence, but she did anyway. She was never one to let herself be interrupted more than once.  
“Now darling.” She turned to Akali, who looked as though she’d seen a ghost but recovered slightly at the sound of Eve addressing her. “Where were we?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive and K/DA is the reason why, I'll try to work on my RWBY stuff too but K/DA has just consumed me and made me feel more like writing than I have in a while so I'll be working on stuff for it for the forseeable future.


End file.
